


until everything is white

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ellie and Joel discuss snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snowflake 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Last of Us' nor am I profiting off this.

"Have you ever wanted to watch snow? I mean, some people travel to see forests and cliffs, but I want to watch snowflakes make everything crunchy and white." Ellie folds her hands on her stomach as their car rattles over a speed bump. 

Sarah once made him promise to drive her until everything became mountains. She wanted powdery white and enormous trees with heavy branches. 

"Why do you want that?" Joel turns on the windshield wipers despite the clear air. 

"No one there to expect anything from me." 

Sarah only cared about having adventures. 

"I wanted to watch snow once."


End file.
